Biosynthesis of hydrocarbons will be studied using membrane preparations. Structure and function of vertebrate fatty acid synthetase will be studied using active site directed ligands, proteolysis and protein sequencing. The ancillary enzyme of the uropygial gland responsible for causing production of short chain acids will be isolated and its mechanism of action studied. Enzyme(s) responsible for carboxylation of acetyl-CoA and propionyl-CoA in Streptomyces erythreus as well as the avian uropygial gland will be isolated and characterized.